


We Could Be Friends

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Feels, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione wishes that she could be more like Daphne, but she doesn't know how.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	We Could Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewpyt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/gifts).



> For xoxogissipJade (thenewpyt) for suggesting the ship.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Hermione's Haven Bingo: Slash
> 
> 31 Days of Shipping: Your Fem Slash Ship
> 
> Rare Pair Bingo: Character A has known they were (Gay / Bi / Trans - take your pick) for as long as they can remember, but they aren't out. Character B is out and proud, which makes Character A more than a little jealous.

Hermione watched as the blonde moved through the hallways, her curls cascaded around her shoulders, bouncing as she walked and she couldn't help the ugly green monster from rearing its head. But Daphne Greengrass' beauty wasn't the only thing about her that made Hermione jealous. Daphne was the most open person that Hermione had ever met, and even though they weren't even acquaintances, let alone friends, Hermione admired her.

Daphne was openly gay, something that Hermione was both so jealous of and proud of at the same time. Hermione wished that she could walk these same halls with the same intent that the other girl could, but she had to hide the way that she felt from the world. She had no idea why she was so scared about coming out, but then she also knew that she had been bullied almost her entire life.

Things were easy for Daphne, or at least she made them look as though they were easy. She was untouchable - and even when people did talk about her behind her back, she gave the impression that she hadn't heard them and didn't care if she had. Hermione wanted to be that way, she wanted to be able to let all the words of those that disliked everything that she stood for melt off of her, but she couldn't seem to be that person.

Instead Hermione was purely the person that was going to hide who she was until she was old enough to put this place behind her. She was lucky enough - even though she knew that lucky wasn't the correct term - that there was a war raging on that distracted everyone from any questions about Hermione's sexuality and the reasons behind her relationship ending with Viktor so abruptly. Viktor was the only person that she had managed to tell and that was only because he had kissed her once and the words had just slipped out.

"Oi! Granger!" An annoyed exclamation snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and she felt a blush creeping up over her cheeks as she realised that not only had she been staring but that the person that she had been staring at was now standing in front of her. The small mercy of the moment was that it wasn't Daphne who had called her out. She didn't think that it was any better that Blaise Zabini had been the one to pull her back to reality, but there wasn't time to even ponder for a moment about that.

"What?" She asked, trying to keep her tone as icy as they were accustomed to hearing from her. It was no secret, after all, that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get on and she couldn't afford to be the one to change that image, especially not when she was face to face with the girl that she wanted to be.

"Daphne asked you a question." Blaise's own tone was just as cold and Hermione figured that she deserved it, especially when he pointed out that she had ignored Daphne. Hermione was however sure that Daphne could handle things for herself; why was it that Slytherins always travelled in packs? Not that Hermione was even able to talk to Daphne when she was on her own, but the intention was there.

"What?" Hermione repeated, unable to get her lips to form actual words other than that one monosyllable. She did let herself turn to face them and felt her breath catch in her throat. Daphne Greengrass was talking to her, and even though she had no clue what the two Slytherins wanted with her and she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to find out, but she was the one who had posed the question so she knew that at least part of her was curious.

"I asked if you were okay." Hermione hated that Daphne was being nice to her, especially when she had expected the worst from the girl. The kind smile that accompanied Daphne's words did not at all help, but Hermione found that she had to answer her anyway. There was something compelling about the way that Daphne smiled that made Hermione want to spill all and she realised in that moment that it wasn't just that she admired the blonde or that she was jealous of her, but she also had a bit of a crush.

"Oh. Um. I'm -" Hermione cut herself off as she realised that she didn't know what to say without giving herself away completely. She took a breath as she gave a shrug deciding that it was probably the best answer that he could come up with.

Daphne gave a nod to Blaise who seemed to understand exactly what that meant and headed off in the opposite direction to them, leaving them essentially alone and Hermione could feel her heart hammering away in her chest. Being alone with Daphne was not something that she had ever been prepared for, but she couldn't leave now without arousing suspicion as to what was running through Hermione's head just then.

"You know I've seen you watching me quite a few times." Daphne said softly, taking a step towards Hermione whose breath caught in her throat. "And I know we don't know each other at all, but if you need to… talk or you need a friend?"

Hermione's eyes shot wide as she stared at the taller girl, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she struggled to form any words. It wasn't as if she had a lot of friends, at least not many that she had made off her own back. Hermione only generally made friends with people that Harry and Ron were friends with - not that that had helped her at all this year when she had fallen out with Ron and Harry had been left as the confused piggy in the middle. Not to mention the fact that Harry had enough on his plate to deal with.

"But you're…" Hermione hated herself for the thought that had passed through her head just then, that Daphne was a Slytherin and that meant that they couldn't be friends. Hermione didn't think that she was a prejudiced person - in fact she liked to think that she was pretty tolerant, but now that she was being given the opportunity to build a friendship of sorts with a Slytherin but she just wasn't sure that she could trust her, especially not given Harry's suspicions about what Draco may or may not have been up to.

"Listen." Daphne said softly, her fingers coming up to graze Hermione's cheek for just a second before her hand dropped back to her side. "I get it. I get that everything I stand for is everything that you're against, but just for a moment, consider it next time you feel that there's no-one else who will listen to you." 

Hermione could only continue stare at her while she attempted to straighten her thoughts out. She knew what Daphne meant, she knew that the things that were running through her head on a daily basis were not things that she could discuss with Harry, that she wasn't at all close with her roommates - and in fact they were probably the last people in the world that she was going to disclose any of this information to.

"Thank you." She said quietly though Daphne only gave her a smile before she squeezed her arm and turned away. Hermione could only watch as Daphne walked away from her, heading down the hall and only once she had disappeared out of Hermione's view did she fall back against the wall behind her, a sigh escaping her.


End file.
